


trick or treat, Koutarou

by annakaashi



Series: hq halloweek 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, day 8: trick or treating, kid Tsukishima, kid hinata, parents bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: It's Halloween and the 3/4 of the Akaashi family goes trick or treating while Keiji waits for them at home.written for haikyuu halloweek day 8: trick or treating





	trick or treat, Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!  
> welcome to the last fic done for this week! I hope you'll enjoy it, and just before we start, here are a few info about this fic:  
> -this one is a spin-off of one of my wip fics, it's an au in which Bokuto and Akaashi are married (and Bokuto took Akaashi's family name) and they adopted Hinata and Tsukki 4 years prior to this fic  
> -I hope I can continue with this whole au, because I love this a lot and I plan on publishing it, but it's going to be long and as it's going to be a multichap fic, I want to get it done before publishing it.
> 
> so yeah, that's it, enjoy! xx

“Boys, you should start to get ready if you want to go trick-or-treating with Dad!” Keiji shouts up the stairs, hoping that the boys will hear it.

They’d been excited to go, it’s been the only thing they talked about in the last few days at dinner. They wanted to match, and after a lot of contemplation and arguments, they decided to go as Fred and Barney from The Flintstones, with Ren, their Old English Shepherd as Dino. Shouyou was going as Fred, while Kei was going as Barney.

They boys run down the stairs, clad in their costumes. They still need some modification, like a pillow on their stomachs so that they would look more authentic. Shouyou also wanted to die his hair temporarily black, but that idea was shot down in an instant.

Keiji goes to the kitchen, where Koutarou is trying to get Ren into the costume they got for him. So far, it’s going well, Ren is an actual angel, having never-ending patience for anything. It probably comes from being around two 6 years old kids who try to do absurd things with him, for example riding on his back.

“Do you need help with Ren?” Keiji asks, and Koutarou looks up at him with a slight smile on his face.

“No, thanks, I got this,” he says, when a loud thud and several shrieks echo through the house. Koutarou huffs a laugh out. “You should go and check what those two little demons are up to.”

“Yeah, I probably should before they break something,” Keiji answers, and presses a light kiss to Koutarou’s cheek. “Or before they break themselves, I really don’t plan on going to the ER tonight.”

When Keiji gets to the living room, all he can see is a heap of limbs on the floor, Kei tickling Shouyou mercilessly.

“Kei-chan, stop!”

“I won’t stop unless you let me have Ren’s leash!”

“No!”

Kei digs his fingers into Shouyou’s sides, and Shouyou continues to struggle and giggle against Kei’s dancing fingers. “Dino is Barney’s pet anyways, lemme have Ren’s leash!”

Shouyou finally relents, without Keiji needing to step in to break up the fight. “Fine, fine! You’ll get to have Ren’s leash, just stop tickling me!”

 

Ten minutes later, Koutarou has finished putting Ren’s costume on him, and calls the kids.

“Kei-chan, Shou-chan, we’re going!”

The kids run to put on their shoes and a coat, because Keiji is not relenting on that one, he doesn’t need the kids to get sick, no matter how many arguments they’ve had because of it. Koutarou pulls his coat and shoes on as well, and takes Ren’s leash off the hanger. The dog comes as soon as he hears the clinking of the clasps.

Keiji stands in the doorway, two buckets in his hands. “Don’t forget these,” he says, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kei and Shouyou take the buckets from Keiji, and give him a hug, sandwiching his legs. Keiji ruffles their hair, and crouches down to their level. “Have fun you two, and you know the rules, right?”

Kei and Shouyou nod, and start listing off the rules they’ve set up. “No straying from Dad, and don’t eat too much candy while we’re out. We know, Papa, you don’t have to worry.”

“I know, but I’ll always worry about you,” Keiji says, and with a last ruffle to their hair, he stands up.

Koutarou steps up to him, and presses a light kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry, Keiji, we’ll be alright.”

Keiji smiles at him, and nods. “I know you will be.” He kisses Koutarou, much to the children’s dismay. Koutarou smiles into the kiss.

When they break the kids, Koutarou turns to the kids with a beaming smile. “Now, let’s go collect all the candy!”

“Yeah!”

 

They start their tour on their own street. The front gardens are decorated with jack-o-lanterns, the candles’ warm glow inside them illuminating the scary and occasionally just smiling faces, making it clear it was the creation of a kid. As they go from house to house, they get a lot of compliments on their costumes, old ladies fawning over them.

When they leave the house of a particularly overbearing lady, Kei starts to rub his cheeks, still red from where the lady pinched them.

“I don’t like ladies that do this. Why do they need to pinch my cheeks?” he asks, pouting.

Shouyou hums in agreement, poking his cheeks to see if he can still feel them.

Koutarou chuckles at them, which earns him two annoyed glares. He looks at them, smile still lighting up his face. “What? I know it sucks, but think about the advantage: you got more candy.”

“But Dad, does it really worth it if I can’t feel my cheeks?” Shouyou answers.

Koutarou laughs at that. “No, I guess not. Let’s continue.”

 

They go down four more streets before their buckets are completely full, threatening to overspill at any given moment. Ren is starting to get impatient, shaking his head more and more as the evening goes on, bothered by the costume on him.

“Let’s go home, guys, Ren is getting impatient and you’re gonna start spilling the candies if you keep collecting them.”

“Fine, but then we can have as many candies as we want,” Kei says, as if he just announced that the water is wet.

“Okay, but you have to stop when we say enough is enough, deal?” Koutarou asks him, extending a hand to seal the deal.

Kei takes his hand, and they shake on it. “Deal.”

When they get back home, they find Keiji in his costume in which he’s been handing candy out. It’s not much, just a black outfit with a black cape and fake vampire fangs, but Koutarou can’t take his eyes off him.

Shouyou storms into the house before everyone, discarding his shoes in a hasty manner. “Papa, look how much candies we got! And Dad said we can eat as much as we want!”

Keiji glares sharply at Koutarou, who puts his hands up in surrender. Koutarou steps up to him when the kids have already run into the living room to sort through their candies. He leans close to Keiji, and after a kiss on the cheek, he whispers into his ear.

“Are those fangs for just decoration or are you going to use them?”

Koutarou doesn’t even need to see to know that Keiji’s face is bright red. Koutarou can never get tired of the way Keiji gets flustered. This time, however, it backfires on him, because when Keiji gets himself together, he smirks at Koutarou, opening his mouth just enough for Koutarou to see the fangs. His eyes are playful, but desire burns in them, making Koutarou’s blood boil with want.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Koutarou can’t take it anymore, and pulls Keiji into a hot kiss. The kiss is fervent, and really, Koutarou never wants it to end. He grips at Keiji’s waist, pulling him as close as he physically can. Suddenly, Keiji breaks the kiss, and leaves Koutarou wanting more. He looks at him in betrayal, and the only answer he gets is a grin.

“Trick or treat, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so it's a wrap on haikyuu halloweek, and I'm proud of myself, since this is the first fan week I've completed. A day late, but I did it anyways. It was also challenging, because I've written for pairings that I've never written for before, and even though there are some of these fics that I'm not completely satisfied with, I've done them and I believe with more time to write them they could've been even better.  
> anyways, I'm gonna shut up now, and thank you for reading this fic (or even all eight of them)!!  
> love you all<3
> 
> ps. if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps2. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
